Mis mejores momentos fueron contigo
by Fly Happy
Summary: Cuando sabes que vas a morir, sientes que tu mundo se acaba, que ya no importa nada, pero eso no importa, tengo que cumplir con mi lista ¡Lo voy a conseguir!


**Mis mejores momentos fueron contigo **

Cuando sabes que vas a morir, sientes que tu mundo se acaba, que ya no importa nada.

Esa es mi historia,

Isabella Swan, solo Bella, tengo 17 años y tengo cáncer en la sangre y está muy avanzada, ya no tengo opción, mi única opción es morir.

Vivo en Forks con Charlie, mi padre, me mude con el hace ya dos años, quise darles privacidad a mi madre y a Phil su nuevo esposo, ellos querían viajar y decidí mudarme con Charlie. Cuando se enteraron que tenía cáncer se pusieron muy mal, decidí no entrar al tratamiento, mis padres sufrieron mucho, tratan de convencerme pero no, no quiero entrar.

Extrañaría a Jasper y a Rosalie, mis amigos ellos fueron los primeros en hablarme cuando llegue a Forks, los otros me veían raro, pero ellos no me veían como una persona normal, solo yo Bella; ellos no saben que moriré, no quiero que me sermonen diciendo que valla al tratamiento o verlos sufrir, prefiero que quede así.

Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda, no puedo desperdiciarlo.

Me queda mucho por hacer y tengo poco tiempo, me falta mucho que experimentar: mi primera cita , mi primer beso, el deseo, amor, en fin muchas cosas.

Hay algunas cosas que no podre hacer como: graduarme, tener una carrera, publicar mi primer libro, casarme, tener hijos, muchas cosas que no podre hacer.

Tengo que empezar con mi lista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día menos, menos en mi vida.

Llegue a la escuela, tampoco nadie en la escuela sabia que pronto ya no estaría aquí.

Escuche muchos murmullos la mayoría decían "Si son nuevos" "Son muy guapos" "Son los Cullen, hijos del nuevo doctor" "Parecen muy antipáticos" y cosas por el estilo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toda la mañana me pase oyendo sobre los Cullen,

Hora del almuerzo ¡Por fin!

Me fui a sentar a la mesa donde acostumbro, Rose y Jas no vinieron hoy porque tenían que ir con sus padres a no sé donde, así que me sentare con Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben y los otros chicos, ellos también hablaban de los Cullen.

Mi lista tengo que empezarla, pero hay un problema, no sé cómo empezarla, ¿Por dónde? ¿Cómo empezar una lista así? Es algo difícil.

Alce mi cabeza y los vi, eran tres ¡Si son guapos! Eran dos chicos y una chica.

La chica era delgada, aparenta ser bajita, con su cabello corto con las puntas apuntando a todos lados, era muy bonita.

Un chico era muy fuerte como un levantador de pesas profesional, su cabello era rizado color negro.

Y el ultimo era sumamente guapo, su cabello era cobrizo, era fuerte pero no tanto como el otro chico, como ya dije era muy muy guapo.

Los observe un momento pero el chico de cabello cobrizo alzo la mirada, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron pero inmediatamente yo baje la mirada, ruborizada.

No volví a mirarlos, durante todo lo que quedaba del almuerzo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tocaron para la siguiente clase, me tocaba Biología, tome mi mochila y salí de la cafetería sin esperar a Mike Newton, desde que llegue a Forks siempre me ha estado persiguiendo como perro guardián.

Camine hasta el salón de Biología, pronto ya no podría venir a la escuela, todos se darían cuenta de que estoy enferma

Me senté en mi lugar correspondiente, ya estaban unos alumnos, estaban hablando animadamente sobre los Cullen.

Tendría que empezar mi lista

¿Cómo puedes empezar una lista de tus cosas por hacer antes de morir?

No llegare a hacer muchas cosas, eso me ponía mal, me gustaría hacer más cosas pero hay muchas cosas que no podría, por falta de tiempo.

No quise entrar a una quimioterapia, eso pondría mal a mis papás y todos se enterarían y me tendrían lastimita lo cual no quiero. Mis papás me insistían que fuera pero simplemente no quiero, no los quiero ver sufrir por mí, me llego la hora, tendríamos que aceptarlo

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado alado mío, observándome fijamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba me dedico una sonrisa .

-Hola-dijo con una voz tan musical

-Hola-susurre

-Eres Bella ¿Cierto?- Pregunto pero tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa.

-Si-susurre-¿Cómo la sabes?

Soltó una risita dulce-Bueno hace rato te llamaban y no asías caso-Me ruborice y el volvió a reír.

-Eso explica todo –Sonreí.

-Que mal educado soy, me llamo Edward Cullen.

-Hola Edward-Sonreí ¿Por qué hacía que sonriera?

-¡Bien chicos! A empezar la clase- Dijo el maestro ¿Cuándo llego?

La clase paso aburrida o más bien para mí, no le estaba poniendo atención en nada.

Sentía la mirada de Edward, se que era el porqué lo vi de reojo y el me estaba viendo, muy cobardemente puse mi cabello como cortina.

_ . Riiiiing_

¡Por fin! Era un alivio. Sé que todavía me faltan clases, pero quería que esta clase acabara por las miradas de Edward, me ponía nerviosa.

Tome mis cosas y salí, escuche que alguien me llamaba, pero no sé quién.

-¡Bella! –llamaron de nuevo

Me pare para esperar a la persona que me llamaba

-¡Bella! Qué bueno que paraste- Me dijo Edward. ¡Si! Edward ¿Qué querrá?

-Perdón pensé que no me hablabas a mí-Me encogí los hombros

-Bueno te quería preguntar algo

-Si claro-Sonreí.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta en la tarde? Seque nos conocemos hace poco más bien hace un ratito, pero no sé si tu quieres podemos, aunque quizás ya tengas planes o no quieres salir conmigo lo entenderé porque nos conocemos hace rato pero….-

-Edward para-Lo interrumpí, el me miro ceñudo,- Claro, me gustaría ir contigo-Sonreí

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto .

-Claro me gustaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mí tarde con Edward fue hermosa, fuimos a un prado, por lo que me conto cuando llegó su hermano Emmet y él fueron a inspeccionar y encontraron el prado.

Tenía muchas flores silvestres, moradas, rosas, había unas con un color muy raro , era hermoso en fin.

Cuando me llevo a casa, me dijo que si pronto podríamos salir otra vez y obviamente le dije que sí, creo que podría quitar de mi lista la primera cita.

Cuando estuve con Edward todo lo olvide, olvide que moriría, que ya no vería más a mis padres, a mis amigos y a el…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es la cuarta cita que llevo con Edward , es muy dulce, caballeroso, educado, en fin es perfecto, en la segunda cita fuimos a un restaurante, en la tercera fuimos por un helado y en la cuarto me llevo a conocer a sus papás, eran muy simpáticos, dulces, amables. Su hermano Emmet estuvo haciendo bromas, Alice su hermana, me prometió que pronto iríamos de compras, sus padres C arlisle y Esme eran muy amables, me hicieron prometer que volvería pronto.

Eran momentos que nunca olvidare….

Me di cuenta de que amaba a Edward.

Amo a Edward Cullen..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward llego por mí, no sé donde iríamos hoy no me quiere decir, según el es un secreto.

Estábamos en su carro, ambos estábamos en silencio pero un silencio cómodo, Edward volteo a verme y me sonrió, se veía nervioso.

Paramos en el bosque, lo mire ceñuda.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunte.

-No te diré es un secreto, pero-Saco un antifaz de la mochila que traía -Te tendré que vendar los ojos-Iba protestar pero no me dejo-Por favor-hizo un puchero que era inevitable decirle que no.

Se acerco a mí y me vendo los ojos.- Me voy a caer-Le dije.

-No voy a dejar que te caigas -Me susurro en el oído, me estremecí.

Me tomo lo mano y empezamos a caminar, me tropecé varias veces pero Edward me agarraba antes de que cayera al piso.

-¡Bah! Así tardaremos años-Dijo Edward y sentí que me eleve.

-¡Bajame! –Le dije.

-No te voy a bajar, tardaremos años-Lo empecé a golpear en el pecho pero provoque se riera de mi.

-¡Aaaag! Bien tu ganas, pero no estoy feliz aunque sea dame la mochila-Le dije.

-Calla Bella.

Todo el camino que faltaba estábamos en silencio, obviamente cómodo.

¡Ya conocí el amor! Aunque no sabía si este me correspondía ya lo conocía, otra cosa cual tachar en mi lista.

Estaba enamorada del chico nuevo de la escuela, bueno ya no era tan nuevo pero todas las chicas me veían raro porque hablaba mucho con Edward, incluso me sentaba con sus hermanos.; hablando de hermanos Rose y Emmet empezaron a salir al igual que Alice y Jasper, estaban felices y eso me ponía feliz a mí

-Llegamos Bella. –Me saco de mis pensamientos Edward.

-¿Ya me puedo quitar esto?-Señale el estúpido antifaz que tenía.

-No espera tantito-Camino unos metros y me bajo delicadamente, el me quito el antifaz.

Era el prado…

Pero esta vez estaba diferente, entraba los rayos del sol que parecía una cascada de luz, era hermoso, también estaba una manta extendida, una canasta, lo veía hermoso, Edward me miraba con atención, sentí mis mejillas húmedas…. Estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hice sentir mal? ¿No te gusto?-Pregunto con miedo.

-N…no es hermoso-Me limpie una lagrima que rodaba por mi mejilla-Gracias-susurre.

- Bella quizás es muy apresurado-se acerco a mi ya que me había alejado para ver el prado-pero te quiero hacer una pregunta.

-Claro la que quieras -Sonreí

-Se que nos conocemos hace poco, pero cuando estoy contigo soy feliz, cuando no pienso en ti. Siempre estás conmigo Bella, has sido una gran amiga-Suspiro-No soy bueno para esto. Bueno la pegunta es ¿Bella quieres ser mi novia?

-S…si-Susurre con la mirada viendo a mis pies, cuando la alce Edward me veía con una sonrisa, corrió a mí, me abrazo y dimos una vuelta, de seguro parecíamos una de esas parejas que salen en las películas , pero no importa lo amo.

-Te amo-Solté me ruborice

-Yo también y mucho Bella-Me miro a los ojos.

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente, aún viéndonos a los ojos, era el momento perfecto, era la burbuja de Edward y Bella, nuestras narices se tocaban, podía sentir su aliento golpeando mi cara, nos acercamos más y nos besamos, era un momento mágico, un beso de amor y ternura, era uno de esos que nunca lo olvidare. Nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward y yo teníamos 6 semanas desde que somos novios.

Seis semanas sumamente perfectas, semanas que nunca olvidare.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaba pero estaba segura que me faltaba poco, quizás unas semanas, no quiero saber cuánto tiempo, no quiero pensar cuanto tiempo tengo con Edward.

Edward es alguien muy importante en mi vida. Se ha convertido en mi vida, mi vida entera.

He cumplido varias cosas de mi lista, ya tuve mi primera cita, mi primer beso, mi primer novio y ya conocí el deseo junto con el placer.

Si conocí todas esas experiencias con Edward, fui yo la que tuvo que seducir a Edward para que tuviéramos nuestra primera vez juntos, porque él simplemente no quería. No se poruqe..

Creo que puedo morir en paz, aunque a veces creo que no dejare a las personas que amo, a todas las personas que son parte mi vida.

No le he dicho a mis amigos ni siquiera a Edward, no quiero verlos sufrir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo tres semanas más me quedaron de vida.

Estaba a punto de morir.

Les escribí una carta a las personas que quería, cada una decía cosas distintas, la de Edward la deje al último:

A_mor, Edward._

_Solo quiero decirte… GRACIAS._

_Las semanas que estuve contigo, fueron las mejores de mi vida._

_Eres lo más importante que tuve, contigo me hacías sentir completamente viva, feliz._

_No tengo manera de expresarte lo que siento por ti, un "Te amo" no es suficiente, pero no encuentro la forma de decirte lo que siento por ti._

_Siento no decirte antes, no quiera decirte, no quería que sufrieras más por mí, no más del dolor que imagino que sentirás. _

_Mis mejores momentos fueron contigo_

_Perdóname. _

_Eres el único a quien amo y ameré, te esperare siempre mi amor. _

_Te amo._

_Por siempre tuya Bella Swan._

No puedo más, ya no .

Sé que ha llegado la hora, espero no sufrir mucho.

Me senté en mi cama a llorar, sacar lo último que queda en mí.

Me hice bolita y espere, espere hasta que pasara a que terminara mi vida.

Esa luz que me llamaba, esa luz cegadora que estaba al final del corredor esperaba por mí, ya no tendría que esperar mucho por mí.

Espero que las personas a quien dejo sean felices, que tengan mucho amor, amor el que puedan compartir con sus seres queridos e incluso con las demás personas.

Espero que Edward me perdone, por no decirle, me gustaría a verle dado un último beso, un último abrazo pero lo esperare por siempre, esperare por el mil años si es necesario, pero siempre estaré con él, me convertiré en su ángel para protegerlo de todos y de todo. Porque mis mejores momentos fueron con el


End file.
